Here In Your Arms
by Yuki-Hibiki
Summary: Sora's band is given the chance to prove themselves at a World Wide Music Competition, while there he will start an emotional journey learning about friendship and love, spanning over four years, and it all started with a singer and that voice.


_**Alright I have once again started another fanfic without finishing my others. I really want to see this one through though. Many things are happening in my life right now and I need one constant, which I hope will be this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If you come across anything in this story that you think you've heard or seen of before, then chances are you are correct and I am only using them as a humble form of appreciation and by no means do I get anything out of it but my own, and maybe your, enjoyment.**_

**Here in Your Arms**

**Prologue **

Kairi floated down the stairs to the basement of two members of her band, she only had she thoughts on her mind, that her band had the chance of being signed.

Once she reached the door keeping the sounds of drumming and strumming from the rest of the world she opened it with such force it quickly hit the wall and bounced back again almost hitting her in the face.

The bang alerted the two young men in the room of the intruder and bother stopped playing to watch the open once again with Kairi behind it rubbing her nose but a manic grin spread across her face brandishing a A4 red flyer.

"Congratulations boys now all four of us are 18, thank god your twins and you had your birthday last week, we can now apply for the biggest and best Competition of you lives." The twins, which anyone would have been able to guess, even if one of them did dye his hair blonde to try and hide it , looked at each other and then back at the auburn haired girl in front on them, still waving the piece of paper in the air like a flag.

"Oh come on you two, don't tell me you've never heard of the annual 'DC Hidden Talent' comp. And you call yourself musicians." Kairi shook her head tutting as she walked over to the table by the wall and placed the now slightly damaged flyer on the table, and all three heads gathered to each side and peered down to see what was written.

"You don't mean DC Records do you Kai? As in Disney Castle Records, built from the ground up from the music god know as Mickey" The brunettes striking blue eyes were hug with wonder and awe as he through about that magical music tale.

It was said the Mickey , who didn't have a last name, grew up alone and not much appreciated, and slunk around for most of his young life like a scared little mouse. It wasn't until Minnie, a young girl from you community choir who had heard him singing one day in the bathroom, came up to him and had boldly stated that she would do anything to hear him sing again, that Mickey's true potential began to shine.

First he joined in with the local choir and from there he rose to being a professional, to being the biggest name in Music of all time, to opening his own very successful Record label, with Minnie, who was now his wife, faithfully by his side.

"That's right my little Sora, the one and only Mickey, who we all know, loves finding unknown and good talent, and helping to get them started on the walk to fame. He started this comp about 4 years ago now, and each of those winners, are now very popular and even have the talent to back it up. Unlike the winner from that other comp, that DC's rival 'Shadow Hearts bring out, mow they only choose rubbish. But what I'm getting at here my dear friends is that now we, our band, have the chance to be the 'hidden' talent Mickey is looking for to take under his wing." Sora looked over to his blonde other half and when a short looked passed between he looked back to Kairi with his own bright smile across his face.

"That's great Kairi, you know both me and Roxas are all for this band getting off it feet and diving head first into the world, and this" he said pointing at the red flyer "will help us get started, though as long as Naminé says yes."

Kairi gave both Sora and Roxas a pat on the back as she quickly grabbed the flyer again before gliding to the door.

"Of cause she will silly. You twin doesn't go anywhere without you, so why should mine be any different?"

xxxxxx

The train was packed as the two set of twins hauled the last of Sora's Drum kit from the back of their beat up old band van and into the luggage carriage. Once the last Symbols was stacked away carefully, Sora gave it one last longing glance before being tugged by the scruff of his neck by his twin Roxas, who shook his head at the other teen.

"Don't worry about them Sor, Nami thought ahead and hired us a van to use once we get to... Hey Kairi where are we going again?" Two heads, one belonging to Kairi and the other to Naminé, a blonde instead of redhead poked out through the door.

Unlike the drummer and lead guitarist of their band the females who were each the singer and bassist were not identical. Naminé was a small and petite girl with a figure like a ballerina, which was made if weird to watch her heft up her heavy bass sometimes, and it worried Sora that one day she would snap in half, though she had been playing since they were all ten

Kairi on the other hand was all curves and energy. She, like her slightly younger sister, was polite and could be seen as prissy if one didn't know her, but underneath that demure expression she wore in public was the personality of a celebrity who was ready to take on the world with her rather notable singing voice.

The boys, with Sora only being a few minutes older looked like mirror images of each other. Though over the years, Roxas in his attempt to gain his own sense of self had dyed his hair blonde and due to all the skateboarding he did, mostly inside was while slightly more toned then Sora, but a little paler.

Sora himself spent most of his time at the beach or playing his drums. So while being tanned he wasn't really much into sport. He loved the sound of his own drums too much to go out and play.

"Radiant Gardens, that's the city. Doesn't it just sound great?" Kairi shouted out to the world and Naminé giggled behind her hand.

In the next moment, Tidus, a friend of their who said he would drive and then take care of the van for the week they were away, popped his head out the driver's side window.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna head back now yeah, don't want to miss the ferry back home to the island. Good luck you guys, hope you win." All four members turned around to wave as the van reversed, tooted and then head down the trains service road to head back home.

Soon after the whistle blew and both Roxas and Sora scrambled up the train as it slowly started to take of towards the town that could make or break their dreams.

_**Now please do remember this is a prologue, so that why it's so short. It will get longer...hopefully.**_

_**If you want to leave a comment that's great but don't feel you have to.**_


End file.
